Flying
by kasumi misuto
Summary: hanya gara-gara mati lampu,mendadak kontrakan para rookie 9 jadi kacau... kira-kira kacau karena apa ya?


Disclaimer: Naruto dkk adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kasumi Cuma minjem chara-charanya aja.

.

.

.

Flying…

.

.

.

Pagi sudah bergelayut di sekitar areal kos-kosan yang terkenal sebagai kos-kosan cewek. Seluruh perumahan yang berada di areal tersebut sudah menunjukkan suasana pagi yang ramai dan penuh canda tawa dari para cewek-cewek yang siap untuk mengerjakan kegiatan pagi mereka.

Ada yang siap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah, ada yang masih mencuci baju, ada yang memasak sarapan karena hari ini adalah jatah piket mereka.

Namun ada sebuah rumah kontrakan yang menunjukkan aura yang berbeda. Selain lampu yang mati, terdapat suasana sunyi di tengah-tengah keramaian di areal sekitarnya. Ketika ada orang yang belum mengenal daerah itu lewat, maka pandangan mereka akan tertuju pada rumah kontrakan itu.

Let's go inside this house!

Kita masuk ke ruang pertama yang merupakan ruangan yang berisi 2 orang yang sedang menyambung nyawa(?). rambut kuning terlihat di sela-sela selimut yang diposisikan ketika ada orang yang meninggal. Ditambah dengan kain batik yang sering digunakan untuk menutupi jenazah yang sedang dibacakan surat Yasin.

_Innalillahi wa Inna Ilaihi Raji'uun….._

Ups! Yang kuning ini masih hidup kok.

Mata biru mudanya membuka dan ketika melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, dia menyimpulkan bahwa….

"Aahh…. Masih gelap ya? Tidur lagi ah…." Katanya seraya menarik selimut kain batik hingga ke atas kepalanya. Kali ini dia siap dibacakan surat Yasin… (?)

Namun karena proses scanning-nya yang baru saja selesai ter-load sempurna, dia baru menyadari kalau sekarang adalah jam setengah tujuh pas.

"Woah! Busset! Kuliah gue!"

Si kuning dengan cepatnya bangun dan hampir saja memukul teman sekamarnya. Namun karena dia menyadari kalau si pantat ayam yang berada di sebelahnya memiliki jam kuliah siang,maka dia hanya bergegas untuk bangun dan mandi.

Dia berpikir kalau Sasuke alias si pantat ayam memang mematikan lampu tadi malam sehingga dia yakin kalau lampu di ruang televise pasti masih menyala. Sialan, hari ini piketnya siapa sih? Kok pada hibernasi semua!

Namun apa yang didapatnya cukup mencengangkan. Pasalanya seluruh ruangan pada mati lampunya dan kontrakannya berubah menjadi rumah hantu yang cukup suram pula. Dia mencoba untuk menyalakan stop kontak yang digunakan untuk menyalakan mesin penghisap air(?), namun sebuah suara berwibawa(?) menyela.

"Hey….sekarang lagi mati lampu… ngapain situ teken-teken stop kontak?hoammmm….."

"Wooo… sou ka….. tapi airnya.."

"Tenang, tadi malem waktu Neji begadang buat ngejain laporan dia juga udah nyalain airnya jadi sekarang udah penuh di dalem tendon."

"Wooo… bener-bener malaikat tanpa sayap yah tuh Neji. Kamu sendiri mau ngapain Shik?"

Namun sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, muncul sesosok yang bernama Sasuke muncul entah darimana sambil membawa Teflon magic com yang telah berisi satu setengah cup beras. Dengan percaya diri serta nyawa yang masih setengah, Sasuke mencuci beras dan berjalan melalui kedua orang yang entah kenapa terlalu shock sehingga tidak sempat mengatakan kalau…

Sasuke berjalan menuju jejeran penanak nasi yang tertata 'rapi'. Membuka tutup penanak nasi yang berwarna biru dan memasukkan Teflon-nya. Dicolokkan pula colokannya. Ditutupnya kembali penanak nasinya.

Ketika ingin mengubah mode 'warm' menuju ke mode 'cook',Sasuke merasakan tatapan aneh dari kedua rekannya. Namun tatapan itu tidak digubrisnya hingga akhirnya…

Click click

Click click

Click

Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha untuk mengubah modenya namun saking jengkelnya suara click itu berubah menjadi alat music dadakan.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua rekannya yang sebelumnya memberikan tatapan aneh padanya. Sasuke menoleh. Dengan wajah kusut karena baru bangun tidur, dia memberikan tatapan 'horor'.

"Ngapain kamu Sas?! Ppfftttt… bwahahahaha…"

Naruto sudah berguling-guling sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Sedangkan shikamaru langsung ber-mode on karena biasanya dia hanya ber-hoam ria.

"Lampunya mati,Dudul."

Ketiga pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara berupa 'bocah' seumuran mereka yang sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya. Sasuke mendengus. Meskipun dia sering mendengar kata panggilan itu sejak SD, entah kenapa dia tidak rela dipanggil 'Dudul'.

"Just go to Hell, Baka."

"Kalau aku pinter tentu saja aku tidak akan kuliah,Dudul."

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Mereka sudah sering melihat adegan yang menunjukkan sebuah kesimpulan kalau yang namanya kembar belum tentu bisa akur seperti yang di depan mereka ini.

"Teme…!"

"Itu kenyataan kan? Buat apa susah-susah belajar kalau sudah pintar?"

"Cih, kau mau menyinggung kehidupanmu sendiri huh?! heh Sai, perasaan yang terlihat tidak pernah belajar itu kamu. Kerjaanmu Cuma menggambar."

"Aku desain produk,jadi harus menggambar. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang hanya dari hari senin sampai jumat mengerjakan laporan praktikum. Sudah tahu rumusnya dari dulu begitu masih saja dipraktekkan."

"Itu sebagai pembuktian kalau rumus itu benar-benar ada."

"Gaya gravitasi? Tarik bumi? Gaya abstrak begitu aja dihitung. Ada daun jatuh dihitung kecepatannya. Dan tidak jarang aku melihat kau mengukur kecepatan kipas angin yang berputar demi mendinginkan otak Naruto."

"Woi Sai! jangan ikutkan aku dalam pertumpahan darah antar klan Uchiha!" ucap Naruto yang tidak ingin namanya diikut-ikutkan.

"Hoam…. Heh kalian, kalian itu bagaikan dua sisi mata uang dalam satu koin yang sama. Bagaimana bisa kalian mencoreng citra kalian yang begitu?"

"Urusai! Dasar filosofis!"

Kali ini si kembar Uchiha mengucapkannya dengan serenatak.

"Tuh kan? Apa kubilang."

Namun kata-kata dari Shikamaru mampu membuat keributan di pagi ini menjadi teredam sehingga Naruto sudah cukup bersyukur. Dia segera melesat menuju ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya.

"It's my life…. It's now or never…."

Sasuke menghela napas, Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya dan Sai hanya berekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Tiba-tiba….

'Duag!'

Ketiga pasang mata melihat ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah cowok 'hijau' yang masih sibuk menyeret tas ranselnya. Kejadian tadi membuat seisi kos-kosan terbangun.

"Gimana Lee kegiatan diklat-nya?" Tanya Neji sebagai sang roommate dari si hijau ini.

"Yeah! You know! Kita katanya nginep di hotel dan ternyata ujung-ujungnya we sleep on the floor…." Ucap si Lee ini dengan menirukan nada lagu berjudul 'on the floor'.

"Ya itu nasib mu."

"Ne Sasuke, sebenarnya dia itu beneran saudaramu ya? Beda banget."

"Entahlah, mungkin ketika dilahirkan ada perbedaan gen maupun mutasi yang menyebabkan perbedaan sifat."

Yah, kali ini sang ahli biologi yang berbicara.

"Woy! Shino! Jangan ngagetin gitu!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan aku untuk mengembangbiakkan sang Drosophila melanogaster tadi malem."

"Maaf Shino, aku tidak Tanya," ucap Sai seenak udelnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu," jawab Shino singkat.

"Tch. Entah kenapa aku merasa agak menyesal memiliki saudara sepertimu."

"Kamu pikir aku berharap gitu?"

Dan pertengkaran pun terulang lagi. Kali ini tidak ada yang mau melerai. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Neji sibuk menunggu Naruto yang masih konser dalam kamar mandi. Shikamaru mulai mengecek meteran di depan dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa pulsa mereka memang sedang habis. Lee tidur sekamar dengan Shino yang baru saja pulang dari kampus setelah berjuang untuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah genetika di lab semalaman.

Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke malah ngobrol-ngobrol di depan teras. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sehingga terkadang mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dasar anak kembar.

"Menurutmu si pecinta anjing itu kemana ya?" ucap Sai seraya memangku Akamaru yang sibuk berguling-guling di pangkuannya *author's note: akamaru disini masih dalam versi unyu-unyu alias kecil*.

"Mungkin lagi latihan berenang buat tes-nya besok."

"Ooo…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kuliah jam berapa?"

"Aku? Aku hari ini libur. Berbeda denganmu yang hari ini praktikum mikroskop. Selamat berjuling-juling ria ya…." Ucap Sai seraya menahan tawa. Sasuke sewot.

"Entah kenapa ada kabar angin kalau hasil motifmu ditolak alias tidak di 'acc'."

"Oh ya. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat kalau laporan praktikummu bakalan disuruh revisi."

"Kau berniat mendoakanku?"

"aku tidak mendoakanmu tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu peringatan. Masak ralat relatif jumlahnya 1000%?"

"Datanya memang begitu. Mau gimana lagi?"

"Silahkan beralat-ralat ria nanti malam…." Ucap Sai seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tidur. Pusing mikirin tugas kuliah."

"Di dekat televisi ada minuman bersoda. Kalau obat sakit kepalanya ada di kamarku."

"Tenang, aku sudah menyiapkan cairan pembersih lantai dan susu. Tinggal merebus air dan mencampurkan semuanya."

.

.

.

"Oreta… awai tsubasa…."

Naruto yang masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya masih sibuk dengan jemurannya yang berada di lantai dua. Sambil memutar beberapa lagu Jepang, dia pun ikut menyanyi dengan lantangnya.

Sedangkan di bawah terlihat Sasuke yang menunggu di depan televisi. Tinggal lima menit lagi nasi yang berada di dalam rice cooker akan matang. Sekarang dia telah bersiap-siap dengan piring beserta sayur yang baru dibelinya dari warung.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang sudah berpakaian 'formal' ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke. Dia menyalakan televisi dan memilih berita mengenai hokage Konohagakure yang membuat undang-undang baru.

Sedangkan di sebelahnya muncul Chouji yang baru pulang kuliah ikut bergabung. Mereka agak merasa sedikit cengo dengan sikap Sasuke yang agak OOC di dekat mereka. Tiba-tiba Kiba mendekati Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan tinta bak-nya.

"Memangnya Sasuke selalu begitu di rumah?" bisik Kiba dengan OOC-nya. Sai mengangguk sambil meneruskan tugas kuliahnya. Kali ini Chouji menarik kerah baju Kiba dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Sai. Pasalnya, Chouji pernah sekali melihat Sai murka akibat lengannya bersinggungan dengan Lee yang sibuk Tanya ini dan Tanya itu. Akibat singgungan itu, desain milik Sai menjadi tercoreng beberapa senti.

Namun upaya Chouji ternyata malah memperparah keadaan. Secara reflek Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya akibat ditarik kerahnya oleh Chouji. Dan sialnya, tangannya menyenggol tinta bak milik Sai. isi dari tinta bak itu meluncur melewati kertas putih A3 yang sedang hampir selesai diberi bubuhan sketsa. Dengan tanpa rasa berdosa,tinta itu meluncur bebas dari atas kertas yang menumpang di atas meja lipat milik Sai menuju ke sebuah piring yang telah berisi sayur-mayur milik Sasuke.

"Sketsaku/sayurku….."

"Omae..!"

Dan terjadilah 'perang dunia' entah yang keberapa di dalam kontrakan yang berisi tujuh orang itu.

Sedangkan yang diatas masih menyanyi dengan PD-nya.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba….

Enam orang sedang menikmati acara televise berupa film horror yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan *courtesy of Sai* bersama dengan kacang goreng dan minuman bersoda. Neji melihat keluar dan terlihat mendung yang mulai menggelayuti langit. Bahkan awan cumulo nimbus pun juga terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya bakalan hujan nih!" ucap Lee dengan semangat. Yang lain ikut tersenyum karena mereka bakalan bisa berleha-leha dengan si bak mandi yang penuh terisi.

Namun angin kencang datang menerpa daerah di sekitar mereka(?). mereka mulai ingat dengan yang di atas (jemuran,red).

"Siapa yang tadi pagi cuci-cuci?" Tanya Shikamaru. Yang lain menggeleng. Dirinya pun tidak mencuci baju hari ini jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau jemuran yang di atas milik Naruto alias si nanas yang belum pulang-pulang juga dari kuliahnya.

Kiba mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambilkan jemuran milik Naruto. Toh yang lainnya juga setuju-setuju saja. Ketika dia berjalan menuju ke atas dengan naik tangga….

Wing….. (?)

Sebuah kain melayang melewatinya. Ketika di cek, ternyata itu adalah celana dalam milik Naruto. Dengan menghela napas, Kiba mengambilnya dan naik ke atas lagi.

"Kyaaa! Jemuran gue!"

Teriakan yang sangat familier membuat Kiba menoleh ke bawah tepatnya di jalan tikus yang sering dilewati oleh para mahasiswa untuk berangkat kuliah. Kiba menghela napas ketika melihat sosok serba kuning yang berlari menuju kontrakannya.

Namun helaan napas itu berhenti sejenak ketika sesuatu berwarna kuning melayang melewatinya dan jatuh di atas atap kos-kosan cewek. Setelah di analisa(?), ternyata itu adalah….

"Huah! Kiba! Makasih banget udah mau bantuin ngambilin jemuran aku! Tango berat dah…."

Namun rupa bahagia Naruto berubah horror ketika melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba.

.

.

.

Lima orang yang masih asyik dengan film horror namun tidak menyeramkan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan dengan wajah paniknya.

"Minna, tolongin…"

Kelima pasang mata terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Celana dalam warna kuning terang hinggap tepat di atas atap kos-kosan cewek yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kontrakan mereka. Sedangkan Sai sudah berinisiatif dengan membawa sebuah bamboo panjang yang sering digunakan untuk menjatuhkan mangga dari pohonnya yang terletak dekat rumah pak RT.

Dengan wajah berani Naruto mengambil bamboo itu dari tangan Sai dan menyuruh Kiba untuk memegangi pinggangnya. Namun karena entah kenapa bamboo itu sulit mencapai destinasi yang dia inginkan.

Dengan beberapa usaha yang terlihat sia-sia, mereka akhirnya berhasil mengkaitkan ujung bamboo dengan celana dalam milik Naruto yang begitu mendokusai *courtesy of Shikamaru*.

Dengan sorak selebrasi, Naruto mengangkat bamboo yang menopang celana dalam miliknya dengan senang. Yang lain (kecuali Sai dan Sasuke) ikut bersorak gembira.

Dari bawah….

"Hinata, apa bener dia pacarmu? Idiiihh….. kok gaje banget ya? Dan apa itu di ujung bamboo…hwaduh…"

Cewek jurusan biologi berambut bubble gum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku tetangga kos-nya itu. Meskipun mereka berasal dari satu daerah, entah kenapa dia tidak akan bilang 'ya' kalau ada yang Tanya: 'mereka temanmu?'

"Yang jelas Sai-kun tidak sebegitu bahagianya dengan hal yang begituan," ucap cewek dengan rambut kuning cerah yang diikat satu.

"Kau ini, kalau suka ya cepetan bilang. Keburu ada yang ngambil lho…." Ucap cewek berambut pink dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Iya tuh, seharusnya kamu bilangin sama Sasuke dong Sakura. Kalo kembarannya ada yang naksir," ucap cewek bercepol dua dengan dandanan Chinesse-nya yang kental.

"Iya ya. Kemarin Sasuke ngeluh soalnya si Sai itu kerjaannya kalo enggak jadi panitia ya ngerjain tugas melulu. Katanya sih dia khawatir kalau hari-hari Sai jadi putih doang."

"Ka-kalian ini! wakata wakata! Besok aku akan samperin dia di kampus!" ucap Ino dengan sewotnya.

"Yeah! Akhirnya berhasil juga!"

Keempat cewek kembali mendongak ke atas dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang gaje plus membuat mereka sweatdrop sebesar-besarnya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Author's note:

Hiyah… jadilah sebuah fanfic abal-abal sebagai obat stress gara-gara kebanyakan tugas. Yah…. Review,flame dan yang lain-lain bisa ditulis di kotak yang udah disediakan. Fav n follow juga enggak apa-apa kok….

See you…


End file.
